Inside Jokes
Drinking Game brought from Episode 506 *1. If Wilson laughs for more than 8 seconds hysterically, Take one shot, if he passes out from laughter, finish the bottle *2. If Jeff mentions the Devils or hockey in any way, take one shot *3. If Wilson mentions apple, take one shot *4. If Justin is not wearing Plaid, take two shots *5. If anyone says "Subject to you," take one shot *6. If Lady Gaga is mentioned at the same time as Steve Jobs or Apple, take two shots *7. If Wilson uses his iPhone during the recording, take one shot *8. If the iPad is never mentioned by the end of the show, take two shots *9. If Jeff decides that he is sick of MW2, finish the bottle *10. If the Tri-castor is not working, finish the whole bottle Add more if you have any! The 404 Inside Jokes * Hate the Show - Callers began using this phrase after it became cliche to end a voicemail with 'Love the Show' * 'Location' from 'Name' - Common practice for callers to reverse their name and location when introducing themselves * Wilson's Laugh - Wilson Tang's laugh is infectious to the point where it was made into a sound clip * Saskatoon - Canadian city with many listeners that Justin Yu implies is fictional * Verbose Asian Guy (VAG) - Character voiced by Justin who has a thick accent but an excellent English vocabulary * Fox News - Source of questionable stories and home of frequent guest Clayton Morris * Amy Winehouse - Frequent topic of conversation including a pool about when she will die * Space Beer Guy - Character with a thick Japanese accent voiced by Justin and employed by Sapporo * Duck Hunt - Nintendo video game with a dirty title * See You Next Tuesday - Euphamism for female genitalia * Frank's Red Hot - Favorite product of Kevin Roberts, aka The Food Dude * Hatorade - Jeff Bakalar's disapproval of most things * Nerd Voices - Libe Goad started a trend whereby fantasy novels are read in funny voices * Ryan Gosling and Ryan Reynolds - Justin intentionally reverses their film roles * Tom Merritt hates fun - Host of Buzz Out Loud who is believed to lack a sense of humor * Sprint SERO plan - $30 per month voice and data plan that Jeff had until he bought the Palm Pre * Mario/Mare-io - Jeff's accent shines through when he talks about the notorious Nintendo character * Justin PSYu - Jeff gave Justin his old PS2 in an failed attempt to get him into gaming * Ear Douching - Also known as ear candling, this process of pouring rubbing alcohol into your ears to break up the wax was introduced by Steve Guttenberg and named by Debbie From Toronto * Dicktopping - The process of drawing the shape of a penis on the top of an object * Fleshlight - A male sex toy in the shape of a flashlight * Sally Henderson - Coworker of a frequent caller whose IP address and an Ubuntu boot disk were used to view illicit material at work * Chicken Chaser - originally a line from the video game Fable * Tuna Tuesday - Weekly tradition of frequent caller Tina Schwartz where all meals eaten that day contain tuna fish * Time is Brain - A quote from the end of an article written by a doctor about seizures. Quotations *"I don't care, subject to you!" - Phrase commonly spoken by Wilson's mother throughout his childhood *"He doesn't have it" - Owen Wilson quote from Zoolander *"Give these people air!" - Arnold Schwarzenegger quote from Total Recall *"Stop eating my sesame cake!" - Captain Wanta from the movie Congo. � � See Also * Bakalisms Category:Topics Category:Index